


No Mistletoe Needed

by findingsaturn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, and really cute, it's pure and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingsaturn/pseuds/findingsaturn
Summary: Frank and Gerard decorate for a Christmas party. (Well. That was the plan. Before they got sidetracked.)Obligatory sappy Christmas fic. Pure fluff. It will warm your heart.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: s'o'f't





	No Mistletoe Needed

Surely it was a little too perfect to be real life. There was no way something like this could take place outside of one of those cheesy movies with the two-dimensional cast and the far-too-happy endings (you know the ones). And yet, everything had fallen wonderfully into place, if only for a little while.

Outside, the sky was dark, and a chill wind swept through neighborhoods decorated with glimmering lights, radiating a warm glow that cut through the cold in the most ethereal way. There was a reason this time of year was dusted with a subtle magic, and much of that was due to the lights and ribbons and glittering strings of garland. Even if the holidays tended to lose a bit of their glamor as time went on and once wide-eyed children grew into adults, the decorations after nightfall would always evoke a sense of simultaneous calm and wonder that nothing else could. As Frank passed the brightly lit homes by, he took the time to admire them and soak in the feeling.

And then, once he made it to his destination, he was quickly pulled inside by a _very_ excited Gerard. Frank wasn’t usually one to enjoy Christmas as many others did, but Gerard had insisted on hosting a small party for their band and a couple of other friends, and Frank could absolutely not resist his enthusiasm. Especially when Gerard had asked him to help finish up decorating the night before the party, as he hadn’t had much time to do it by himself.

Gerard sat Frank down on the sofa in the living room before rushing off somewhere, giving no explanation as to where he was going in such a haste. Frank’s heart warmed at how obviously happy he was.

As he surveyed the living room it appeared to be mostly decorated already, with the tree up and halfway covered with ornaments and lights strung everywhere they could possibly go. Gerard had brought out his turntable and put on a Sinatra record (no doubt because he always insisted on “setting the mood”), and a half-empty glass of wine rested on the table beside it. Frank rolled his eyes at how cliché and it was, but he couldn’t help but smile as he pictured Gerard dancing around his living room, hanging up lights haphazardly and drinking fucking red wine as he did it. It was somehow ridiculously out of character and ridiculously _in_ character at the same time.

Gerard waltzed back into the living room a little while later, holding a mug securely between his palms. He passed it to Frank and settled down beside him, and Frank took the warm drink with a hum of appreciation

“Is this hot chocolate?” he asked. He took a sip and discovered his guess had been correct, and that there was so much cocoa mix stirred into the drink that it was practically viscous. Exactly how he liked it.

“Sure is.” Gerard grinned warmly and slung his arm around Frank’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. “You gotta get the whole holiday experience.”

“You’re adorable,” Frank giggled. He quickly kicked off his shoes so he could curl up and snuggle closer. He was still cold from the short walk to the front door, but Gerard was warm as he always was, and he was wearing one of his fuzzy sweaters that were purposely two sizes too large for him, only adding to the coziness. Frank made a mental note to steal one before he left.

“‘M just dedicated,” Gerard insisted. “I’m _going_ to get you to like Christmas.”

“Well, spending it with you already makes it a hell of a lot better,” Frank said.

“Okay then, you fucking sap.” Gerard’s smile was fully evident in his voice. He leaned over to press a kiss to Frank’s temple and held him snugly against his side, hand running up and down his arm absentmindedly.

Frank pressed his face against Gerard’s side, causing his next words to come out muffled. “I thought I came over to help decorate, not to cuddle.”

“Why can’t we do both?” Gerard asked. “I’m pretty much done anyway; I just have to hang up a few more ornaments.”

“I’m totally down for both.” Frank took another sip of his drink. “Maybe we should put up some mistletoe, too.”

Gerard let out a dramatic sigh. “You’re always just looking for excuses to kiss me.”

“Who said it had to be for us?” Frank asked. “It’s a party. Anything could happen.”

“We only invited, like, four other people. None of which are dating or even remotely interested in one another, as far as I’m aware. I don’t know how crazy you expect it to get.”

Frank raised his eyebrows and shrugged, and Gerard giggled down at him. “What?”

“You got whipped cream on your nose.” Gerard reached out to brush it away with his thumb, but then his hand traveled down to Frank’s chin right after, tilting his head up with his thumb and forefinger, before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

The sweet gesture made Frank’s stomach fill with sparks. Even after being in a relationship for several months, there was still something magical about being treated with such care and affection. He grinned when Gerard pulled away, not opening his eyes yet, just feeling. “What was that about _me_ always looking for excuses to kiss _you_?”

Gerard smirked, eyes glittering with something akin to mischief. He reached down to take Frank’s mug from his hands, twisting around to place it on the end table beside him, and Frank watched in slight confusion. Then, when Gerard pulled him closer by his waist and kissed him much more fervently, Frank understood.

So he sighed and melted and pressed his palms to Gerard’s cheeks. He could taste a faraway tang of wine as their lips moved together. The string lights twinkled warmly above, and Sinatra continued to croon in the background.

Frank wound up in Gerard’s lap a few minutes later. Their lips hadn’t parted for more than a few seconds at a time, and their chests heaved as they panted during the small gaps between kisses. They sighed against each other’s mouths, teeth and tongues dancing together, hands drifting across skin and underneath sweaters in a manner, born of love, that professed a gentle desire for closeness and intimacy. Frank broke away from the wordless exchange only to plant even more kisses across Gerard’s face like snowflakes falling sweetly against his every feature. He ran his lips over and underneath his jaw, across his beating pulse, and back to his face so he could press their noses together side by side, magnetized mouths hovering millimeters apart.

“I love you,” Frank whispered. His arms, twined around Gerard’s neck, pulled to bring him just a little closer.

“I love you too, angel.” Gerard’s hands squeezed Frank’s sides affectionately. He leaned up to connect their lips again, drawing Frank near until their chests were pressed together.

They parted after a moment, breathing in time with one another. Frank had moved his hands down to clutch the front of Gerard’s sweater, and now Gerard reached up to hold them gently within his own, bringing them to his lips and sweetly kissing each knuckle, causing Frank to blush furiously and lose all semblance of thought except _I love you I love you I love you…_

“What happened to decorating?” Frank breathed.

Gerard looked up at him with adoring eyes. “Wanna stay the night and finish that up in the morning?”

Frank’s chest warmed and he squeezed Gerard’s hands, simply admiring him and his pretty, flushed face and his perpetually messy hair. “Of course.”

Gerard’s thumbs traced circles over the backs of Frank’s hands. “You know, I don’t think we really needed the mistletoe, anyway.”

Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek and let his head fall forward, face pressing into the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm, familiar scent. He was comfort in the midst of the cold. His embrace was precious, and his arms were home. “I think you’re right.”

Time passed, nighttime grew deeper, and the Christmas lights glimmered on through the dark. They sat together in the midst of the glow, in love and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, friends! I hope you get to enjoy endless amounts of hot chocolate and spend lots of time with loved ones. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
